A Tale of Two Reptiles
by Leah by Michelangelo
Summary: SEQUEL TO: Of Turtles and Lizards Raphael is injured and Leonardo and Mona Lisa have a fight. Mona leaves & Raph is devastated. Will he be able to get his girlfriend back and repair their relationship? Not without Leo's cooperation. When things go horribly wrong, what can they do? More importantly, what will be the cost? Will Raph's older brother and Mona Lisa get out unscathed?
1. Forgiveness is Divine

**Hello those of you who read my notice, as well as those who did not! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated I've been really busy with school stuff, but now since its holiday season everything has slowed down so I hope to get a lot of updates in over the next couple days!**

**Important Note* This is the sequel to my story Of Turtles and Lizards! So if you haven't read that you might want to read it first.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Tale of Two Reptiles<strong>

**Ch. 1-Forgiveness is Divine**

Raph was getting better and better every day and was walking around now.

He and Leo hadn't spoken a word since the night he tried to kill him. Almost three weeks had passed. The eldest knew his brother was hurt more deeply than even he could understand, but having a silent Raphael was in many ways ten times scarier than a customarily noisy one. Finally after an entire week of silence, Raphael and Leonardo were alone in the main room. Leo's insightful blue gaze glanced his brother up and down when he returned, checking for any injuries and found none.

Donnie had forbidden Raph from leaving the lair, but of course as soon as he was able the hothead had stormed off to look for Mona Lisa. Guilt had been eating away at Leo since he found out the lizard had actually left. This was all his fault, and the way Raph had been treating him was no less than he deserved and he acknowledged that.

He sighed. "Raph I know you don't want to talk to me..." His voice faded away. What was he going to say? What could he say? He was responsible for his younger brother's distress, shell, he pretty much broke his brother's heart. What the hell could he say?

Leo closed his mouth. There was nothing he could do. Raphael left the room.

Two more days passed in painful silence. And on the third day, Leo found himself alone in kitchen. Where the others had gone he wasn't sure, probably out to try and find Mona Lisa. He had just taken a seat at the table when he felt a chill run up his spine, and he turned to look over his shoulder. He jumped at his immediate younger brother's proximity and spoke shakily, "Raph! Don't scare me like that!"

Raphael, as usual, said nothing, but he didn't move away either, which was making Leo increasingly uncomfortable. Finally the emerald green turtle sat next to his brother.

Leo stared at him. After weeks of absolute silence, and casual avoidance...Leonardo realized this was the closest he'd been to his brother in days.

Raph stared at the counter as Leo stared deliberately avoiding his brother's gaze. Truth be told he was waiting for the right moment. He'd already decided no was the time to speak. He could see that Leo regretted what had happened. But could he really forgive his brother for what happened? He sighed. That only made Leo stare at him again. Again, he avoided his brother's gaze.

"Leo..."

Leonardo stared his eyes wide. He's actually talking to me?!

"How could you? I never would have thought that any brother of mine could ever... You act like you're above it all, like you're way better than me! And maybe you are, I'll admit that." Leo stared at Raphael as though he'd grown another head, "But you have no right to act that way towards Mona! Anger or no anger!" Raph deflated slightly, anger fading, leaving only exhaustion and sadness in its place. "There's nothing I can do to fix this, Leo. It's up to you. Nothing I could possibly say will convince Mona she's welcome here. It's gotta be you, bro. Angry as I am with you about this, my feelings aren't going to change anything. If you really regret what you said, which I'm pretty sure you do, please. I'm begging you. Go find her. There's no tracker in this entire city better than you. Find her and bring her back to me. Please, Big brother. Let's put the past behind us, all that matters now is getting Mona back."

Leonardo nearly fell off the stool in shock. His eyes stung. "I don't deserve your forgiveness." He whispered.

"You're right you don't." Raph finally looked up, his bright green gaze burning straight into Leo's cerulean eyes. "But you're my brother. And that's not changing anytime soon."

Without even mentally registering what he was about to do, the eldest turtle threw his arms around his younger brother, whom he'd feared would never speak to him again.

Raphael tensed the second he felt his older brother wrap his arms around him. But after a long, tenuous moment he reached over, patting Leo's shell awkwardly with one hand.

Leo pulled away and stood abruptly with a determined gleam in his eye. "I'll leave right now. I will find her, Raph. I swear, or die trying."

Raph looked exhausted but relieved. "I know you will bro." He followed Leo into the main room and handed him his katanas, to which the eldest muttered a low thanks. Then the older turtle was gone.

"Be safe." Raph murmured, long after the eldest had left.

* * *

><p>About half an hour earlier…<p>

Raphael had gone out searching for Mona Lisa every day since Donnie declared him well enough to walk. None of them had tried to stop him. They didn't have the heart to. For the past two weeks he'd been searching the city. Part of him knew that Mona would never leave the city.

He'd given Casey Jones a letter for her despite the teenager's insistence that he didn't know where she was. Casey knew, but his loyalty to Mona was commendable. Raph had practically begged him to tell him where she was, but Casey was her best friend. He said he didn't know, but he did. Raph could see it in his eyes.

Then something caught Raph's eye. A warehouse was lit up. But that district had been condemned for years…

He crept silently through the shadows to a broken window and looked down. He couldn't believe his eyes! _Mona!_

The mutant lizard was curled up on a wooden crate. Her knees pulled to her chest, head down, quietly sobbing. Raph dropped in silently behind her and put his hands softly on her shoulders. Mona jumped up and whirled around her eyes growing wide. Raphael grabbed her wrists fearfully. "Please don't run. I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing you can say."

"Yes there is. Leo's a jerk sometimes. He's always been stuck up. Just ignore him. I told you that before. Personally I think both of you overreacted a little bit."

Mona wiped her tears away and her eyes narrowed. "You're a fine one to talk you weren't even there!"

The turtle's temper flared. "Like it freakin' matters! I was half dead on a slab, you were worried about me, I know you were. Both of you were! But you know something Mona, you shouldn't have run out on me! I needed you! Do you know how I felt when I woke up and you weren't there? I thought you didn't care, or worse, I thought you'd been hurt! And when I got your note…let's just say I'd rather die than have to go through that again." Mona stared at him with wide eyes.

There was a long silence before he spoke again.

"You know what I think Mona?...I think you're afraid of what I'm offering you in this relationship. You're afraid of me risking my life for you, you're afraid of what it will mean for you if I do. You're afraid of the way my family will react and you fear honest commitment."

"Please go." She said, almost on the verge of tears.

"Not until I'm finished. I love you. I can't say it enough. And if you're afraid of committing to a relationship like that, then I'll wait until you're ready. Alright I've had my say. But there's just one more thing. Leo really regrets everything that happened, I haven't spoken to him since I read your note, but the fact that he feels guilty is obvious. If it makes you feel any better my family really does care about you. They like you." He turned to leave, when long, nimble fingers gripped his shoulder gently.

Raph turned around slowly, to find Mona Lisa standing right in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his hands automatically pulled her in around the waist. He tucked her head under his chin and breathed in familiar, sweet scent of her hair.

"I was so worried…It was my fault you were hurt."

"Never." He whispered down to her, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm no good for you, Raph. Forget me."

"Impossible." She looked up into his gorgeous green eyes. He smiled, "You'll always be here," he pointed to part of his scarred plastron where his heart was located. "My heart won't settle for anyone else."

She pulled herself closer, putting her head against his plastron and listening to the good strong beat of his heart. Her eyes closed and she never wanted to let him go again. "Raph…I can't go back. Not until I know for certain that your family doesn't mind."

"Meaning Leo." He said, his neon green eyes glancing at her thoughtfully.

"Yes." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Look, soon as I get back to the lair I'll talk to him okay?"

Mona Lisa nodded nervously and then grabbed his hand before he could turn away. "Don't lose your temper."

"I'll try not to."

She nodded once more, realizing that was the best she was going to get from the stubborn turtle. "Look out for yourself. If you get hurt again…"

"I know. Love ya."

"Ditto." He raised an eye-ridge at that and flashed a small grin before he turned and left with a wave of his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! I can't wait to hear what you think!<strong>


	2. Quiet Before the Storm

**So this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I know you've been anxious for an update so here's the first part of what was going to be a really long chapter. Now it is short but sweet. After all, Leo is a good guy and its time he and Mona let bygones be bygones, don't you think? But what will happen when she asks for his view on her relationship with Raphael? Review Please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2-Quiet Before the Storm<strong>

New York City was quiet. New York City was never quiet. Except tonight. And it was sending a cold, prickly feeling up and down Leonardo's spine. He'd been searching for Mona Lisa for almost two hours. He'd found her footprints in a muddy alley and he was tracking her. But it was slow going and the turtle just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

His eyes were white with determination as he moved from one building to the next, dodging obstacles and evading the populous.

It only took him another thirty minutes or so to find her. The lizard mutant was sitting on the roof of an old warehouse. Leo didn't like the look of it. It was dark and secluded, which should have been a good thing, but Leonardo just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something bad about to happen.

After a long moment of consideration he jumped over onto the building, standing about three feet behind her. She turned to face him slowly, and it seemed as though she had been expecting him.

"So…" she began, breaking the ice awkwardly.

"I came here to apologize. I never should have…I guess what I'm trying to say is…Well…" The blue-masked turtle floundered and stood there in silence feeling ashamed and annoyed at himself.

"No, Leo if anything I should be the one to apologize. My overreaction hurt the family more than your words hurt me. I see that now."

"No! Mona Lisa I…Uh! Why is it so hard to—Look, I was tense, nervous and worried. And I took it out on you, and you'd done absolutely nothing to deserve it. I had no right or reason to speak to you that way, and under any other circumstances I would never have lashed out in such a manner. I apologize and I hope that you will forgive me."

Her chocolate colored eyes met his for the first time that evening and she spoke, "It wasn't your fault I was the one who-"

The eldest turtle cut her off, "But I was the one who said it. I'm sorry Mona. I never meant to hurt you or anyone else, especially Raph."

"Leonardo, you were worried about your brother, I understand, you don't need to keep apologizing. I think we've both done that enough. There's just one thing I have left to settle and I want your absolute honest and truthful opinion on this: What are your thoughts concerning my relationship with Raphael?"

Leo stared at her for a moment, but he soon looked away and took a moment to think good and hard before answering her question. He put a hand on her shoulder, noticing the way she tensed at the touch. "Mona, Raph loves you. You mean everything to him. I swear that from this moment forward I will never come between my brother and the one he loves ever again. You love him too. I can see it in your eyes. Whatever resentment had been between us, its long gone. It has been ever since I've seen how much Raphael cares for you and you for him. I told you, I lashed out, heaven knows I've been through this same scenario with Raphael on more than one occasion. But…even then, I always knew that Raph would come back. You didn't. My actions this time almost cost me my life, and my little brother's love."

"I'm not going back if you don't want me there, Leo."

Dark blue eyes glanced down into hers. "Let me finish." She gestured for him to go ahead. "This family needs you just as much as it needs Raphael." Mona stared at him, surprise evident on her face. The turtle slowly came closer pulling her into a gentle hug and she stiffened. "You'll always be welcome in our family…" he paused and then whispered, "I'd be proud to call you sister."

The mutant lizard slowly returned her boyfriend's brother's embrace and wiped the happy tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Leo."

"Anytime Mona." The uneasy feeling returned, and Leonardo was certain they were being watched, but he turned towards her with a small smile, "Let's go home."

Mona Lisa nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	3. Stormy Weather

**Hey guys so here's the third chapter, and it's pretty dramatic. Just warning you. Question is: Will Leo protect Mona Lisa just as fiercely as he does his little brothers? Let's find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3-Stormy Weather<strong>

Dark grey storm clouds had filled the sky sometime in the past few hours while Leo had been searching for the mutant lizard. Now it looked like it a storm was about to hit, and it looked like it was gonna be a big one. They needed to hurry and get home before the rain started and it got too flooded in the tunnels, but Leonardo still couldn't shake the feeling that they were being observed.

Leonardo and Mona Lisa were on their way back to the lair.

The mutant lizard and turtle hadn't spoken much since the end of their heart-to-heart chat. Brown eyes regarded Leo carefully, taking not of his stiff posture and tense shoulders. All the way across the rooftops and through the alleys the turtle had seemed distracted. First he would be ahead of her, then as if something had caught his attention, he would pull away and fall behind her, searching the darkness with his piercing blue gaze. This happened three times before they had almost reached the manhole cover closest to the lair, and each time Mona Lisa grew more and more concerned.

Just as Leonardo was about to bend down and remove the manhole cover, Mona heard a small whine. She jolted ram-rod straight and glanced at Leo, whose expression only confirmed her suspicions: he'd heard it too. With no warning, the eldest turtle dropped the manhole cover back into place with a loud thud, making Mona Lisa jump.

For a few moments after that it was only eerie silence. All at once Mona Lisa felt unsettlingly like a character in a horror film, just before they get devoured or possessed. Her heart rate quickened and the sound of the beat pounded in her ears, before the rumbling thrum of booming thunder rang through the air.

Leo's dark blue eyes glanced back at her, seemingly sensing her distress. Despite his outer composure, Leonardo, too, was nervous. Lightning flashed in the sky above them, and both rooftops on either side of the alley were suddenly lined with Foot Soldiers. One word hit the turtle's mind as a clap of thunder rang through the sky: _Ambush._

A forest green hand grabbed one of Mona Lisa's before Leo made a break for it, dragging Mona Lisa quickly after him. She gripped his hand tightly as they swept through back-alleys and finally onto the rooftops, where they ground to a halt. The Foot were waiting for them.

The two mutants let go of each other's hands and stood back to back as the Foot bots began encircling them. Mona drew her tanto from its sheath on her belt and dropped into a ready position. Leonardo pulled his katanas silently, and then made a downward cutting motion into ready position, the well-crafted blades cutting through the air with a fierce swish. "They're robots." Leo murmured low enough so that only Mona would hear him, and even then just barely. She nodded vaguely, as she understood what he was trying to tell her: take 'em down whatever way you want, but they have more stamina, higher numbers and technology on their side. Her eyes narrowed.

All at once the Foot bots closed in on them, coming in from all sides. Mona wiped out three of them by stabbing one in the chest area, whirling around and kneeing another before snapping its weak neck with a tremendous uppercut that would have made her boyfriend proud. Finally she whipped back around, pulling the tanto from the first bot's chest before it could even hit the ground, and stabbing the blade straight into the face of another robot. But no matter how many she took down they were slowly overpowering her.

Leonardo was a little better off. Not only was he more experienced with fighting Footbots, but katana are what Raphael would call a 'wide weapon.' While the wielder was often fighting close combat, the spinning, slicing, and extremely sharp blades, in most cases, force the enemy to give their adversary a rather wide berth. The tanto, being a short, one-sided blade, had to be used at much closer quarters, making Mona more susceptible to attack.

It didn't take the eldest turtle long to figure out that they were being separated. Foot bots had forced their way between him and Mona and she had a small circle surrounding her just as he did. He made fast work of the Foot around him, and ran into a jumping kick, fighting his way towards Mona Lisa. "You okay?" he asked, shouting over the wind as rain came down all around them. She let out a pained yelp as she was almost overrun by Foot bots. Leo speared and sliced the rest of the Foot that were surrounding her with his katana before he reached her side.

The mutant lizard clutched at her side, pulling away a hand stained with blood. "It's just a scratch."

Leonardo gave her a somewhat dubious look, but helped her up. The blue banded turtle put her arm over his shoulders giving her extra support.

They turned around to head back to the manhole cover…only to come face to face with the Shredder himself.

Oroku Saki had Tigerclaw and Rahzar at his side, both with dark looks on their faces.

Leo stiffened, and though Mona didn't exactly know who he was, she could tell that the metal-clad son of a can-opener was not someone the eldest turtle wanted to see.

"Shredder." Leonardo whispered, barely audible in the rain, but the lizard was able to catch it and her eyes widened slightly. _That was the Shredder?_ (Raphael had told her about the Foot Clan and the Hamato clan's relationship to its leader, but none of the turtles had said much as to what he looked like, though she vaguely remembered Raphael making an off-comment about him giving a whole new meaning to the name Scarface.)

Leo removed Mona's arm from and put his hands on her shoulders. Then the turtle spoke, his blue eyes constantly flicking back to Shredder as he addressed her, "Mona listen to me, go run as fast as you can, get back to the lair, tell them what happened." The eldest turtle looked at her wet face, her hair now turned a very dark brown almost black as it was now dripping wet. Her hair stuck to her face, bringing out her eyes.

Chocolate brown eyes widened, then narrowed with determination. "No. You said it yourself, I'm part of the family now, this battle's just as much mine as it is yours…and I'm not leaving you here." She spoke softly, determination and conviction ringing through her voice. "You can't fight all of them alone." The eldest turtle's gaze only deepened, and Mona Lisa straightened her posture. "Then I'm staying too."

Before he could argue, movement caught the corner of his eye just as Shredder's hand blades slid out from his gauntlet. Leo threw himself behind Mona Lisa, katanas meeting Shredder's blades with a loud clang.

Mona turned to find Tigerclaw and Rahzar coming in from behind her and she swept herself down and to the side just in time. She soon learned the tiger mutant was fast and agile and his blows painfully accurate. The lizard was able to dodge Rahzar's movements fairly easily, but his claws prove much more difficult to avoid. Soon she had many shallow, but bleeding claw marks on her torso. Staying mostly on the defensive she managed to get several opportunities for counterattack and made some decent blows.

She kicked Rahzar in the chest, a loud, satisfying crack hit the air, presumably one of the dog's ribs. Rahzar let out a cry of pain and Tigerclaw charged. He pinned her arms behind her back and she elbowed him with all her might. While it didn't do much, it gave her an opportunity to turn around and snatch the eye-patch off his face. With an angry howl, the mutant tiger backhanded her with his fist, striking the upper left side of her cranium and knocking her backwards several feet, where she fell like a sack of bricks.

**Meanwhile with Shredder and Leo…**

_I won't be able to take much more of this. _Leo thought as Shredder hit him yet again. Suddenly, the leader of the Foot Clan pulled away instead of moving in for the attack and Leo held up his katanas ready for whatever the Shredder was about to dish out. _No pun intended._ He thought dryly.

His dark blue eyes were gleaming with willpower as he readied himself to attack, when…

Oroku Saki started laughing.

The ninja-turtle leader's eyes narrowed even more. "Mind letting me in on the joke?" he growled, trying to ignore how much he sounded like Raph.

Shredder met his gaze, and one didn't have to be a genius to feel that he was smiling, discomfortingly behind that mask.

"Bradford, Tigerclaw!" The two of them appeared, holding a limp form between them. _Mona!_ Leonardo's eyes widened for just a moment, and his battle 'mask' dropped revealing his emotions, and the turtle immediately cursed himself for making that mistake.

Shredder laughed again and Leo's lips curled up in a threatening snarl. "Let her go!"

"I don't think so, turtle."

The blue-clad turtle took a few steps forward, and Tigerclaw gripped the mutant's arm tighter, pressing her own tanto against her throat.

Leo's eyes went white with anger and he was about to filet them with his katanas when the mutant tiger pressed the blade to Mona's throat again.

"One more move out of you turtle, and her blood is on your hands."

Leonardo froze. "What do you want from me?"

Shredder approached him, and Leo had to fight the urge not to point his katanas at him. "You will come with us."

"And?"

Tigerclaw and Rahzar remained silent while Shredder continued, "And I'll let her live, you don't, we'll wait until she's conscious again so that she can watch you betray her to her death. And you will lose the one you hold most dear." Shredder walked over to Mona's unconscious form, where she was held upright by Rahzar and Tigerclaw, "You'll get to watch us kill your lover."

Leo's eyes flashed at that. _Shredder thinks that I'm Mona's lover? What? He must have found out she was involved with one of the turtles, but why would he think it was me? _

_Because he's a moron that's why. _Leo's mind answered, but he pushed those thoughts aside in favor of the issue at hand.

_But I can't let them hurt her. She's part of my family. And I will never let anyone hurt my family and get away with it. A long time ago, I promised myself that I would protect my little brothers, no matter what the cost. Now I have sisters to protect as well. I'd do anything for my brothers, and I'm will to do the same for Karai and Mona too. _

As he pulled out of his thoughts, Tigerclaw's arm muscles flexed and the end of the blade made a small cut drawing blood. "Stop. I'll go with you."

"Weapons." Shredder commanded and the turtle reluctantly let his blades hit the ground with a loud clang. "Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw moved towards Leo and picked up the katanas. Then he secured the turtle's hands behind his back using heavy chains.

"Rahzar, take the girl."

Leonardo's eyes flashed and he glared up at Shredder. "You said…"

"I said I'd let her live. I never said that I would let her go."

Leo fought the chains noisily, but Tigerclaw held him back as he lunged at Shredder. "Bastard! You have no honor!"

The next thing he knew, he was hit over the head by something hard, the sounds of the thundering storm faded, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love hearing from so many of you! And I am so happy that you like this story so much! You know, when I read through all the reviews I've gotten for this story so far (including OT&amp;L), I decided that I just had to write the next chapter today because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting in suspense! Also because I thought this chapter would be exciting, seeing as Mona sees Shredder for the first time and all…anyway, thanks for all your support! I look forward to reading how you felt about it.<strong>

**Review this chapter please!**


	4. Of Dungeons and Idiots

**Warning this chapter contains blood and language! I love the end of this chapter, it's a lot of fun. (And its longer too.) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4-Of Dungeons and Idiots<strong>

The first thing Leonardo saw as he regained consciousness was that he was in a cell. A quick attempt at moving and the turtle realized that his hands were chained together, and he could feel a cold concrete wall behind him. He was being suspended about a foot off the ground. Leo looked up groggily, his dark blue eyes carefully assessing his current predicament and trying to find a way out. The chains around his wrists had been draped over a thick metal hook about two feet above his head. It had obviously been well-designed and thought out, since the hook itself was made of steel and bolted to the wall. It looked like the type of thing you'd see on Captain Hook, only much larger and stronger, considering the fact that it was currently supporting Leo's entire body weight. The turtle frowned and tugged at the chains. When the sound of someone clearing their throat made him look up.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." A thick Brazilian accent echoed, and Leonardo scowled at the mutant fish at the door of his cell. "Unless of course you want to hasten your demise." Fishface said with a toothy grin.

"My brothers will come for me." He growled lowly.

Xever's laugh echoed off the concrete walls. "How will they save you when they can't find you?"

"They'll find us."

"Maybe they'll find **you** if they know where to look, but they'll never find your little friend."

Cerulean blue eyes flashed dangerously, "Where is she?"

"Your little lizard friend has been taken to 'Doctor' Stockman's office, for some experiments." Fishface sneered, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Leo looked straight to up at Xever with a as vicious a glare he could muster, "Leave her alone!"

"You aren't the one giving the orders here, turtle." A deep, ominous voice called out to them. The eldest turtle fought the chains with fire in his eyes. He could practically hear Shredder's sneer. "My, my how you care for her. Too bad you won't live to see her again. I'm sure you would have displayed a touching scene. Then again, perhaps it would be more worthwhile for me if I let you watch her die. And you too will have the pleasure of watching the thing you love most die in your arms."

"She's not my lover!" Leonardo yelled, hoping that the truth would change Shredder's mind.

Oroku Saki raised the turtle's head with his gauntlet and stared directly into Leo's eyes. Shredder's gaze filled with sadistic glee and Leo cringed. "I might be compelled to spare her…if you tell me where Hamato Yoshi is."

The eldest turtle's gaze hardened and his jaw clenched shut. Shredder's eyes narrowed and burned with anger. He lashed out, his gauntlet cutting three long gashes on the turtle's arm and the left side of his plastron. Shredder's fist struck the upper left side of his forehead with extreme force and Leo struggled to remain conscious.

"Tell me what I want to know!"

"Never." He whispered, roughly, his vision starting to black out.

"Then hang there until you die!" Were the last words he heard before…oblivion.

* * *

><p>Leo and Mona still hadn't returned yet. They should have been back by now. At first Raph had been worried, but then he had somehow convinced himself the storm had slowed their return. <em>But even then they should have been home hours ago.<em>

Karai was worried too. Of that Raphael was certain. He couldn't understand her like Leo could, but he could at least get a decent reading on her emotional state. And right now she was worried. If the way she checked the doorway every five seconds was any indication. _Maybe Leo's right, he and Karai do belong together, just look at all they got in common: they both obsessively watch the door. _He thought dryly, before he got his sai and slipped them into his belt. He and Karai were the only ones up, so he didn't have to worry about anyone trying to stop him from going out.

He headed straight out the door, not surprised when he heard a pair of light footsteps behind him. The hothead stopped and turned to face her with a subtle frown on his emerald green features. "Where do you think yur going?"

Her green serpent eyes glinted softly as she stared back at him. "With you. To find Leo."

"No. It could be dangerous." He stated evenly.

"Which is precisely why I'm going with you. I'm not letting you go alone."

Neon green eyes narrowed, before he nodded. Raph knew Karai could be just as obstinate as his older brother when she wanted to be. The red-masked turtle turned and lead the way through the tunnels, the mutant snake, currently in human form, following closely behind him. For a long time there was nothing but the sound of the dripping water in the tunnels and their soft footsteps. Thoughts spun around in Raphael's head until finally he muttered, "Why do you like Leo?" Karai glanced up at him, surprised, and he rephrased his question, "I mean, why are you so interested in him?"

Her eerie green eyes closed and she spoke quietly, "You're assuming I am interested in him."

Green eyes flashed, "Yes, I'm assuming you're interested. It's obvious you're interested, because frankly, '**bad**' as you claim to be, I don't think you're cruel enough to have led him on for this long without actually feeling something!"

That got only silence and Raph ground his teeth in frustration. _Well done, meathead, now you've upset her! Leo's gonna have my—_

"You're right." She confessed after a long silence, her voice so quiet Raphael barely caught it.

Raph's eyes widened. _Well that wasn't what I was expectin.'_

"So I'm interested, so what?" Karai added, a tint of disdain in her voice that Raph didn't really understand.

Without even consciously doing it his 'tough guy mask' went down and he became Raph the pep-talker. And even though his brothers often joked about it, Raphael gave a very effective pep-talk. When he was in pep-talk mode, the red-masked turtle's voice was a little softer and smoother than usual, though still just as emphatic. "Well, didn't ya ever think that you oughtta, I don't know, tell him about it?"

Karai's eyes narrowed and Raph backed off a little bit. "No."

Frustration began to build and the hothead started to press her, "Karai, dammit, look at everything he's done for you, don't you think he deserves to know his feelings are returned?" An emerald green hand grabbed the crook of her arm and pulled her backwards, firmly. She hissed changing into snake form and trying to pull away from him.

"Let me go!"

Raph's resolve only increased and he kept his hand steady as he finished what he had to say, "Leo likes you, Karai! And if you like him too, then you should tell him as much. It would make him the happiest turtle in the world. Like the time you almost kissed him. You know he wouldn't shut up about it. Not even when I threatened to pound his face in."

The snake mutant stopped struggling, and gently pushed her hotheaded brother's hand away as he let his grip loosen. Her eyes found a small crack in the sewer pipe to focus on as she refused to meet his gaze. "That was before…" she whispered before turning away. "Now I'm a monster."

Raph straightened and took her by the shoulders, staring down into her eyes. Their green gazes locked. "No you're not. You're our sister. My sister. The mutation doesn't change a thing. Trust me. If anything, he likes you even more. Come on."

They continued on down the sewer tunnels, Raph first, Karai trailing slowly behind him. He could sense that she was trying to digest his words, while at the same time struggling with something. Just as he was about to head up the ladder to the manhole cover, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Raphael…" her voice died and he brushed off her hand with a gentle smirk.

"Don't worry, I don't like saying thanks much either." Karai smirked back at him and Raph realized for the first time that despite the cold exterior, she wasn't so bad.

Karai morphed back into human form and followed him up the ladder. He slid aside the manhole cover and pulled himself out. One glance at the state of the alley and Raphael froze. Karai climbed out beside him and she too, stiffened in shock.

Out-of-commission Foot Robots littered the alley, all of them slashed with some kind of bladed weapon. Most of them were sliced in more than one piece…_Leo._ Raph thought. He shook off the dread that growing in his stomach and he moved around examining the area. The rain was still pouring, making it difficult to see or find any clues, and by now both he and Karai were soaking wet. She too, began to look around, heading in the opposite direction of the red-masked turtle.

"Leo was definitely here." Karai stated evenly, but Raph could detect the slightest not of concern in her voice.

Raph came across three Foot bots that had been stabbed in the chest by a shorter blade, but not short enough to be Leo's dagger. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach. _Mona. _Karai heard his gasp and glanced over at him. "So was Mona." Their gazes met for a moment, then she pulled away to continue searching.

"Raph!" Karai called and he rushed over to her. She was standing in front of a small dry spot that had been shielded from the rain by a small stack of dismembered Foot bots. He looked down. Drops of blood had stained the ground and the Foot Bots. "Do you think it's…"

"I don't know." He shot back quickly. But if it was Leo or Mona's blood, the Foot were going to pay.

Then, a mark on the opposite side of the alley caught his attention. Three slash marks,made by thin, well-sharpened blades. Anger burned inside of him and he growled menacingly. Karai followed his gaze and her fists clenched with much the same emotion. "Shredder." They whispered simultaneously.

"I'll kill him." Raph muttered. "We have to tell the others." He said, rushing back to the manhole cover, Karai trailing after him.

As they walked through the tunnels at a fast and hurried pace, she questioned him, "Why are we wasting time going back? They could be killing them!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Raph shot back.

"We could do it ourselves! Together, you and I, we could take him and avenge everything he's taken from us!"

His eyes glowed, "Didn't you learn anything from what happened last time you tried that?!"

Karai tensed and Raph knew he'd struck a very sensitive nerve. He turned to her and looked her in the eyes, "The only way we can get them both back safely is by being rational about this. I know where you're coming from and I know you're worried too. There's nothing I want more than to kick Shredder's head in at the moment, but that won't do Leo or Mona any good. We need to come up with a plan." With that he turned and kept going, not even pausing to hear her counterargument, not that she had one anyway.

She ran a little to catch up and they walked side-by-side in the dark tunnels. "You sound like Leo." She said quietly.

"Oh god, I hope not." He muttered.

Karai smirked her customary mischievous grin and punched him lightly in the shoulder. The turtle chuckled, but she could tell he was still concerned.

* * *

><p>When Leo woke for a second time his head felt like someone had been walking on it. He glanced around his cell, but there was no one to be seen, which, though it should have been a good thing, only made him feel worse. <em>If they're not with me then they're probably trying to get Mona to talk. I hope she's okay.<em> He thought. Suddenly a soft sound caught his ear. Somebody was tapping against the stone wall with something. But the tapping wasn't constant. His eyes narrowed. It was more like: tap swipe tap tap...tap…swipe swipe swipe. _Wait a second…That's Morse!_ Leo ran over the pattern again in his head. As a young turtle he'd found a book of basic codes someone had dropped through the grate and had been fascinated with it. But it had been a long time and he was sorely out of practice. Three swipes was O, like in S O S, but the other letters…One tap was E he remembered that…_Wait, tap swipe tap tap E O, that's my name!_ But who would be calling me in Morse? How would anyone even know I could understand it?

Then his mind drifted back to a conversation on movie night the week before Raph had been attacked by Karai:

"_Yeah Leo's all into that crap. Hand signals, spy techniques, shell, he even knows Morse code for cryin' out loud!"_

Then he remembered just who his brother had been talking to.

_Mona Lisa!_

"Hey, stop that!" Rahzar's voice bellowed. Leo saw a cell door open further down the hall and the tapping went silent. The mutant dog, glanced his way as he emerged from the cell and Leo pretended he was still unconscious.

Rahzar growled and left, the door to the dungeon slamming closed behind him.

Leo decided he had to take a chance. "Mona?" he whispered as quietly as he could, hoping she would still hear him.

"Leo!" she replied, and a wave of relief washed over him, brief as it was. "Are you alright?"

"Alright as I can be given the circumstances. You?"

His question was met with silence and worry brewed in the pit of his stomach. "Mona?"

"No, not really."

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying not to sound too panicked.

"You know that wound in my side?"

He nodded, and then remembered she couldn't see him, "Yes."

"Well, it's gotten worse. I think it's infected."

"Shell." Leo muttered worriedly. "Hang in there, okay?" he said softly, wishing he could get her out of here and home to Donnie before it got too serious.

"I'll try," she replied, her voice cracking slightly. "Have they tried to make you talk?"

"Yes. You too?"

"Yeah. That's how the cut got worse."

Leonardo's head was bowed with guilt. "This is all my fault. I should have made you go home. I should have forced you to-"

"No Leo. You tried to, remember? I refused to budge. Anyway, if anything, I'm just glad not to have been alone through all of this."

Silence followed and the turtle's ears heard something he hadn't quiet registered earlier. Something was dripping. Dread filled Leonardo he slowly asked, "Is it bleeding?"

"Slowly but surely." Came the soft, slightly pained reply. "You heard the dripping, huh?"

"Y-yeah."

"Don't worry. It's not nearly enough to put me out of action."

Despite her reassurance Leo couldn't shake off the dread in his stomach. "I promised Raphael I'd bring you home. You better not let these injuries get the best of you, Mona."

She chuckled softly, "Don't worry Leo. I'm a fighter, just like he is."

"I know." He whispered quietly.

Suddenly the door burst open and Rahzar barged in. "Chat time's over, lovebirds. Shredder wants both of you in the throne room."

Tigerclaw entered right after him and removed Leo from his cell, hearding him down the hallway. The turtle struggled trying to see Rahzar take out Mona, but Tigerclaw grabbed his arms and pushed him forward. The turtle could hear the mutant dog's pants as he followed them, but he couldn't hear Mona's footsteps which worried him.

The next thing he knew, the turtle was being tossed at the foot of Shredder's throne. "Well, turtle, still refusing to talk?"

Leo growled. He had no doubt Shredder was enjoying seeing him like this. Dirty, cut, bruised, beaten, clawed. He was certain there was a giant black bruise on his forehead where Shredder had struck him earlier. But just because he was roughed up on the outside didn't mean his resolve had lessened. "I will never betray my father."

"That's too bad." Shredder stated evenly. _A little too evenly, _Leo thought. "Because her life depended on it." Shredder snapped his fingers and Rahzar came forward with Mona in his grip. Tigerclaw drew his sword and lined it up over the slice on her side. The turtle saw her for the first time since they'd been captured and his eyes widened. Blood had been running down from the cut in her side for quite some time for it now stained her entire left leg. Tigerclaw sliced into the already open wound and Mona cried out in agony.

"Leave her alone! Stop it!" Leo yelled desperately as he watched her trying to writhe away from Tigerclaw's blade. "Leave her alone! If you want to torture someone, torture me! Leave her alone!"

"Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is!"

Leo was at war with himself. Finally, he fought back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. "Never."

"Kill her."

"NO!" Leo yelled.

Tigerclaw withdrew the blade, ready to go in for the kill…

"SHREDDER!" Oroku Saki looked around, trying to find the source, and Leo let out a sigh of relief as Tigerclaw lowered his sword.

_Whatever your plans are, Raph, I hope you can pull them off. _Leo thought, glancing over at Mona Lisa's bleeding and now unconscious form. _And fast._

Raph dropped down into the center of the room in full view and Leonardo nearly had a heart attack. _What the shell is he doing? He's going to get himself killed! _

"I was wondering how long it would be before one of you came looking for your brother and his lover." Leo noticed the way Raph blinked in confusion at that before he smirked.

As soon as the red-masked turtle's eyes fell on Mona Lisa they ignited with angry fire. "You'll pay for doing this to her." He growled charging Tigerclaw with his Sai drawn. The mutant tiger tried to swat him down, but Raphael dodged expertly, coming right back up to score a beautiful undercut, sending Tigerclaw straight into unconsciousness. Shredder stared, shocked. The hothead repeated the process with Rahzar, and turned back to Oroku Saki. He cracked his knuckles, a menacing grin on his emerald green face. "Eh Shredhead, hate to break it to you, but she isn't his girlfriend. And you're going to pay for what you did to her."

"I'm surprised you weren't the one who was with her." Shredder muttered darkly, then his eyes caught the dark, still healing and sensitive scar tissue on Raphael's neck. "So, you were injured…"

Raph's eyes went white as he prepared to attack, when suddenly, another voice rang through the Shredder's dark throne room.

"Oroku Saki!" Shredder turned around to face his old enemy, Hamato Yoshi.

Before the rat could get too close, Shredder charged Raphael, who put up as a good a fight as he was able, before Saki gained a decisive blow. He held the blade of his gauntlet to the hotheaded turtle's throat.

In the meantime, Donnie had snuck in with Master Splinter and grabbed Mona Lisa. He stuck to the plan and immediately carried the injured lizard mutant carefully out to the Shell Raiser.

"Leave my family alone!" Master Splinter yelled.

Raph felt the cold steel of the Shredder's blade pressing against his neck and he stayed stock still.

"That goesss for me too!" Came a light, but smooth voice from behind Master Splinter. "Put. Him. Down!"

"Karai, so I see this liar has managed to turn even my own daughter against me."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "I'm not your daughter you fucking son of a bitch! Put him down and leave my brothers alone!"

Shredder laughed evilly, about to slit the red-masked turtle's throat, when the final piece of the plan sprung into action. Namely: Michelangelo.

"Booyakasha!" He yelled, and Shredder spun around, just enough of a distraction that Raph could pry himself free of Shredder's grip. Mikey joined Raph, Karai, and Master Splinter and threw a couple of smoke bombs to the ground to cover their escape.

When the air cleared, Shredder growled and stabbed the floor in his frustration.

* * *

><p>As soon as they reached the lair, Donnie had taken Mona Lisa to the medical lab. Raph was completely on edge, until the brainiac re-emerged half-an-hour later to say that the mutant lizard was going to be just fine. The hothead let out a relieved sigh, as did the rest of the family.<p>

Leo had launched into a full recount of what occurred with Raphael, when he felt someone approach him from behind. He turned to come face to face with Karai's human form, who currently had a deep frown on her face. "Leonardo?"

_She's standing really close to me…_"Yes k-Karai?" He stuttered, feeling a nervous flutter in his chest.

SLAP! The sound reverberated through the lair and the entire Hamato-Clan stared.

"You're an idiot." She stated, her arms crossed over her chest. "You could have been killed."

Leonardo put a hand to his stinging, and now bright red, cheek and rubbed it gently. His cerulean blue eyes were adorably wide and his bottom lip had pushed out in a puzzled and bewildered expression.

Karai took a small step closer and they were practically nose-to beak. He blinked, his hand still rubbing the offended cheek softly. She stared into his eyes and he stared back, blankly.

Finally, with no warning whatsoever, she closed the distance between them and kissed him full on the lips. At first, Leo stood there, eyes as wide as saucers, but then they flicked closed and he pressed gently into the kiss. Karai pulled away abruptly and took a step back, refusing to meet his gaze. He tried to reach for her hand but she pulled it away gently.

"Don't ever scare us like that again." She stated, and Leo nodded slowly, his mind still struggling to process what had just happened.

The rest of the family stared in shock. At least, all except Raphael. Karai left the room and headed down the hall, presumably to her room. Raph watched her go and turned back to Leonardo. "Well bro? What're ya waiting for? I'd say that was invitation enough. Go talk to her!"

Leo glanced at Raphael as though he'd never seen him before in his entire life before he snapped out of it and nodded. He headed straight down the hall for Karai's room.

Raphael watched him go with a small smile on his face. "Good luck, Fearless."

* * *

><p><strong>Review this chapter please!<strong>


	5. Plagued by a Memory

**Sorry it's taken me so long guys. For some reason after that last chapter I kind of lost sight of where this story was going or what the next chapters were going to be. I've been so focused on one of my other stories, Midori, which has a very definite plotline that I have currently been trying to sort out.**

**But today, I had a brainstorm and, after all, this story isn't complete just yet. **

**To those of you who haven't read Of Turtles and Lizards, or for those of you who would simply like to know, this chapter somewhat revisits points made in Ch. 25-Night Before.**

…**With a little Leonardo/Karai on the side. (Leo still hasn't really gotten his feelings all sorted out yet.) Enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5-Plagued by a Memory<strong>

The morning after Leo and Mona's rescue the Lair was silent. Leo got up with a stretch. He hopped out of bed and headed to the kitchen for orange juice and a light breakfast before morning training.

He was surprised to find Donatello already there making coffee.

Don nodded good morning to the eldest as he grabbed his favorite mug off the shelf in the cabinet.

"Morning Don. You're up early." Leo pointed out, indicating to the genius that he was asking a question rather than making a statement.

"Yes, well I had a patient to check up on."

"You said she'd be okay." The leader stated, his deep blue eyes darkening with intensity, and the slightest flicker of doubt.

Donatello met his gaze with a serious stare, "She should be."

"Why so indefinite?" Leo asked, now completely tense.

"Just in case." There was short silence before the brainiac went on, "Better to be prepared. She suffered a great trauma, Leo." Don said, his voice hushed.

Leonardo's mind flashed back to the day before, watching helplessly as Tigerclaw plunged his blade into Mona's side, hearing her cry of agony. He shuddered.

Donatello frowned and put a hand on Leo's shoulder, prompting him to look up. "So did you."

There was a strange vibrating whur and then the sound of coffee streaming down into the mug.

"Where's Raph? He wasn't in his room." Leo asked, desperate to change the subject.

The genius stared him down incredulously. "Where do you think he is, Leo?"

Leo lowered his gaze. Of course, that was a stupid question. "He spent the night in the lab, then?"

Don sighed and nodded. "Wouldn't leave her side for a moment. Still won't."

The blue-masked turtle raised an eye-ridge. "He's awake?"

Another sigh, "Yeah," Donnie frowned. "I'm gonna try and convince him to go eat some breakfast."

"Good luck with that." Leo replied with a frown. Raph was all too stubborn sometimes.

"Thanks." Donatello said sarcastically.

Leonardo was silent his mind spinning with thoughts, some about Mona and Raph, but mostly about him and Karai. He still wasn't sure where their relationship was headed and it was making him increasingly nervous. He didn't want to ruin what little friendship they had, but…he really liked her. His mouth creased into a deep frown.

"You okay, Leo?" The purple-clad turtle asked, shocking Leo out of his thoughts.

The eldest pasted on a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Don."

"Alright, if you're sure. I'm going to check on Raph, and try and get him to eat something."

Leo nodded, "Sure thing Don."

* * *

><p>When Donatello reached the lab, he was not surprised to Raphael sitting by Mona's side gently holding her hand in his.<p>

"Raph." The green eyed turtle glanced over at him slowly. "You need to eat some breakfast."

"I'm staying with her, Don."

A soft hand came to rest on the hothead's shoulder. "Failure to take care of yourself won't do Mona Lisa any good." Raph's expression remained hard and Donnie sighed. "And Leo's upset."

That got Raphael's attention. "What? Is he blaming himself again?"

"He might be, but that's beside the point. I think he's upset about…Karai."

Raphael sighed, his gaze falling onto Mona's face. His right hand came up and gently brushed a few strands of hair from her cheeks. Then he pulled his gaze away, slowly. "Alright. I'll go talk to him."

* * *

><p>Leonardo glanced up from his cereal as Raph moved past where he was sitting and into the kitchen. "Morning Raph. How's Mona?"<p>

Raph grinned, "A little better, still unconscious, though."

"Hm." Leo replied with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What about you?"

Leo blinked, looking muddled, as though he hadn't even heard the question. "Huh?"

"How're you healing?" Raph asked again. Yup, Don was right. Leo was upset, or at least distracted by something. Neither boded well.

"Well, thankfully, it's just a slight concussion."

Raph nodded. "And what about Karai?"

Leo looked up with a carefully guarded expression, "What about her?"

Bright green eyes narrowed. "How did your talk go last night?"

Fearless' expression hardened, and Raphael frowned. "Well-I, we—I didn't."

Raph raised an eye-ridge. "You didn't talk to her? Why not?"

The eldest turtle avoided his younger brother's gaze. "I was going to but—I couldn't-couldn't…I just didn't know what to…"

"…what to say?" Raphael finished, taking a seat next to Leo and glancing at him knowingly.

Leonardo nodded.

The hothead sighed. "Karai was right. You are an idiot."

Leo stared at him, deep blue eyes looking somewhat hurt. "It's not that I don't want her to like me, Raph. I'm just…I'm not sure I want to put our friendship at risk."

"If you really like her, Leo, which I think you do, you'll take that risk."

Leo looked down at the counter contemplatively. "But I just don't know how to tell her…"

Raph put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She already knows, Leo. All you have to do is show it to her."

The blue-masked turtle felt hope swell within him, and a smile crossed his face. "Thanks Raph." He said quietly.

"Anytime, Leo." Raph answered, his green eyes glowing. He got up and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and some cereal. He glanced about the fridge, "Where's the milk?"

* * *

><p>Back in the Lab, Donatello was working on a project, all the while keeping a watchful eye on Mona Lisa. A soft murmur made him glance up from his work and over to the lizard on the table. It had been so quiet he could have just imagined it. The brainiac paused for about a minute, but nothing more occurred and he put it down to a trick of the imagination.<p>

When it happened again he went over to Mona's side and gave her a quick once-over. Then he noticed something entirely different. Her breath rate had quickened ever so slightly.

Images flashed in Mona's mind: her mutation, living on the streets, being captured by the Shredder…her father. His hurtful words rang in her ears, repeating like a mantra over and over and over. She relived the terror of the moment he denounced her, the way his eyes filled with hate and utter loathing. She could feel the way her heart pounded as he shot at her. She was back there, in his lab once more. The Krang after him. She jumped in, shielding him from the mutagen. She saw the terror in his face, the disgust.

The next thing Donatello knew the lizard mutant was crying out, sobbing and writhing on the table. He reached down, pinning her as best as he could. "RAPH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping that somehow, his older brother would hear.

* * *

><p>The sound of a commotion in the Lab made both the older turtles jump on their feet. Donatello's scream of Raph's name had him up and running, Leo right on his heels.<p>

Raph burst into the room, his eyes immediately landing on Mona Lisa.

Don looked over at him, his eyes filled with urgency. "Raph! Try and calm her down! If she keeps struggling, she could reopen the wounds!" Then he turned to Leo, "I could use some help restraining her." Leo nodded and did as Don instructed.

The red-clad turtle ran to Mona's side. "Mona."

Her hands were shaking and beads of sweat lined her forehead. Her chocolate brown eyes were tightly closed in a pained expression. "No! No, Please!" She murmured urgently, apparently stuck in a nightmare.

Raph ran his hand down the side of her face, "Mona, it's okay, I'm here. It's me, it's Raphael. Mona, please."

She shook her head, "No, I'm not a monster! I'm not-"

Raphael was overwrought with worry. Why wouldn't she wake up?! "Mona, listen to me, it's just a dream, it's all a dream. Mona!"

Tears began running down her face. "No! Daddy, no!" Leo and Donnie looked at each other. What did Mona's father have to do with this? "FATHER!" she yelled, her body jerking as she tried to pull away from their grip.

"Mona!" Raph put his hands on her face, yelling desperately. "MONA! Wake up!"

Finally, she awoke with a jerk and her eyes flew open, falling immediately on her boyfriend. "Raphael!" She yelled in relief.

Raphael pressed his beak to hers in relief, his hands shaking as he brushed her cheek.

Leo and Don released her and sighed.

"What a nightmare." Don murmured in astonishment as they all looked at Mona with concern.

She shook like a leaf, and Raph wrapped his arms around her. At Don's comment, she looked away, keeping her gaze glued to the floor. "It's not a dream."

Finally, her eyes flicked up and met Raphael's. They were glowing with fear, concern, and worry. Slowly, she glanced at the other two turtles.

"It's a memory."

Raph's lips bent downward into a serious frown. He'd suspected as much. Especially after the slip she made the last time they'd discussed her nightmares, he'd repeated those words in his head many times since then. _'You don't need to worry Raph. It's just a memory.' _

Just a memory…

Raph may not have known everything that had happened in her past, or what she was about to reveal, but he knew this: Whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! <strong>


End file.
